


In Another Life

by followingthelightoftheluna



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hope for the future, Sweet little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingthelightoftheluna/pseuds/followingthelightoftheluna
Summary: From the moment the Mandalorian arrived in Sorgon, she realized that they were connected. They instantly seemed to understand each other, sensing the pain and solid nature that only exists in people who were forced to survive. Those who face the choice of either adapting to their unwanted circumstances or die. And adaption comes with scars, it comes with pain. But sometimes, it comes with a hint of something unexpected that floats through the marshy air. And as the days roll by with the Mandalorian and his tiny child weaving themselves deeper into their lives, a new feeling emerges with the summer wind. A cool breeze that brings in the hope of … peace.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Omera, Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never written for "The Mandalorian" before. I really loved Omera and thinking about that moment that's caused a bit of conversation in the fandom. Personally, I don't see her actions as disrespectful, but as a sign of trust built throughout their time together on Sorgon. So this little drabble is the result of me thinking about that moment. I hope you enjoy it :)

From the moment the Mandalorian arrived in Sorgon, she realized that they were connected. They instantly seemed to understand each other, sensing the pain and solid nature that only exists in people who were forced to survive. Those who face the choice of either adapting to their unwanted circumstances or die. And adaption comes with scars, it comes with pain. But sometimes, it comes with a hint of something unexpected that floats through the marshy air. And as the days roll by with the Mandalorian and his tiny child weaving themselves deeper into their lives, a new feeling emerges with the summer wind. A cool breeze that brings in the hope of … peace. A word unknown in both of their vocabularies, in every language that they speak. It feels so foreign on the tongue. Maybe, maybe he could stay. He and his child could stay and find peace. 

And so she asks him because in her words there’s the hope of something softer and kind. That, maybe, they both could have a chance to rest and breathe in the sweet air, knowing that what comes tomorrow is going to be better than yesterday. Omera has her daughter, her sweet child that gives her unparalleled happiness. And her life in the village is full and good. But even with all of the love that’s present in her life, she still feels the hollow absence in her heart that cries out in longing. For the first time since her husband died, the first time in years, Omera felt her heart grow quiet at the sight of this new arrival. It was like it knew, before her mind did, what he could be for her. What he could do for her. And so it fell into a patient, yet anticipatory silence, waiting to see how he would respond to her offer. But the Mandalorian cannot stay. And a large part of her knew that even before she even asked. She knew that from the moment he arrived that Sorgon was just a stop in his journey. They were just two strangers becoming dear, cherishing the brief connection that will sustain them for the rest of the long, hard road.

Omera knows this and still asks, for her offering is itself a revelation. The fact that she’s offering means the world because even though he couldn’t stay, even though he couldn’t say yes, it’s the first time he’s ever had someone offer. Neither of them expected her to get as close as she did, and lulled by this tempting future his guard lowers just an inch. But then, he gently places his hands over her own. He’s never had someone other than his fellow Mandalorians care about him and his well being. She offers him this gift. And while he may feel as if he hasn’t given her anything, he has. He and his compatriots have offered her something so valuable, so ephemeral that it cannot be touched, cannot be tasted, it can only be known. He gave her hope. And so she freely offers it back to him in return. Hope that one day he’ll be able to say yes, even if it’s not to her. Hope that one day she’ll be able to fully taste the pleasures of life. Hope, that one day, they might just meet again. And on that day, maybe that time, when they’re different people and in different circumstances, the answer may change.


End file.
